muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a classic children's fairy tale from The Brothers Grimm that has been spoofed multiple times by Muppets. Muppet Characters * In a fourth season "Sesame Street News Flash", Kermit reported on the scene as Prince Charming urged Rapunzel (who had a screechy Brooklyn-accented voice, provided by Jerry Nelson) to let down her hair. She did...by letting it fall right off her head. * Another Rapunzel puppet (this one a Large Lavender Live Hand, performed by Louise Gold) appeared in "Fairy Tales Today", in which she is in the park and getting her hair all tangled up in everything. Yet another (a Green Anything Muppet, performed by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) was the featured guest in the "Hair" installment of Elmo's World. In the same episode, Dorothy imagined Elmo as Rapunzel, in a broad spoof of the story. * In a "Fairy Tale Update" on episode 3133, Rapunzel (performed again by Jerry Nelson) comes down the stair, then runs off with her hero, the lackey. * Rapunzel also appears in episode 4128 of Sesame Street, where Zoe wants hair just like Rapunzel. * Rapunzel appears in Episode 4804, where her long hair interferes with her desire to be a gymnast and do flips. Here, she is performed by Carmen Osbahr. References * Muppet Magazine Summer 1986 issue featured Miss Piggy as Rapunzel, and the Fall 1985 issue featured Rapunzel in the "Mondo Muppet - Great Moments in Hair History". * The Sesame Street Library Volume 12 features Ernie and Betty Lou in an adaptation of Rapunzel, and Rapunzel and Prince Charming appear in "Prince Chaming to the Rescue" in The Sesame Street Library Volume 5. *Rapunzel and Prince Charming also appear in The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 11. * Zoe appears as Rapunzel in the 2008 book Storybook ABCs, with Grover climbing the tower; and also in Rhyming Rapunzel. * The Sesame Street 1977 Calendar features Rapunzel for the month of March. * Fairly Furry Fairy Tales contains the story "Rhyming Rapunzel". * In Sesamstrasse episode 2285, Wolle and Pferd act out the fairy tale with Wolle as the prince and Pferd as Rapunzel. * Pferd dresses as Rapunzel once again for the Eine Möhre für Zwei episode "Lampenfieber," with Wolle again acting as her prince. * In a segment of Abby's Flying Fairy School, Abby uses Rapunzel brand hair gel on Gonnigan's hair. * Miss Piggy appeared as Rapunzel in a sketch on So Random!. *While at the TED conference, Scooter says Miss Piggy told him to give the Puppets vs. CG speech because, she's upset about losing the lead role in "Tangled" to a CG starlet. Connections * Dee Bradley Baker provides the vocalizations for Pascal and Maximus in Disney's Tangled: The Series * Shelley Duvall played Rapunzel in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode "Rapunzel" (1983) * M. C. Gainey voiced the Captain of the Guard in Disney's Tangled (2010) and the series * Brad Garrett voiced Hook-Hand Thug in Disney's Tangled (2010) and the series * Whoopi Goldberg voiced Zenobia in the "Rapunzel" episode of HBO's Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) * Carol Kane Voiced Madame Canardist in Disney's Tangled: The Series * John Lasseter was executive producer of Disney's Tangled (2010) * Zachary Levi voiced Eugene Fitzherbert in Disney's Tangled (2010) and the series * Cree Summer voiced Penelope the Dragon in Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) * Jeffrey Tambor voiced Big Nose Thug in Disney's Tangled (2010) and the series * Alan Menken composed the score and co-wrote the song for Disney's Tangled, and co-wrote the songs for the series. * Frank Welker provided the vocalizations for Pascal and Maximus in Disney's Tangled (2010) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Elmo's World Characters Category:Literary References Category:Fairy Tales